New Friends
by DragonTalesLover
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Hooray! It includes the gang from Dragon Land going on adventures to find friends for a shy snake Max discovered in Mushroom Meadow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Rushed Beginning

It was a beautiful morning in Max and Emmy's neighborhood. Birds were singing, the sun was bright, and there was not a cloud in the sky. Inside their house was peaceful, also. Emmy was drawing a picture in the playroom and Max was still asleep, due to staying up all last night playing his new video game: _Mondo Mouse vs. the Evil Cat People_.

Emmy was just finishing a picture of a flower when the dragon scale started to glow in the secret drawer.

"The dragons are calling," she whispered to herself. Then she called to Max: "Max, wake up! The dragons are-"

Just then, Emmy remembered that her mom and dad might still be asleep. So, she went out of the playroom, tip-toed across the hall to her brother's bedroom, and opened his door. She went over to him in his bed and shook him awake.

Max yawned. "What was that all about, Em?" he asked.

"The dragons are calling," Emmy answered. "Let's go."

So, the siblings ran silently to the playroom and towards the glowing drawer. Emmy kneeled down, opened the drawer, and retrieved the brown box, home of the dragon scale. She took it out and they both held it.

"I wish, I wish, with all my-" they started.

"Wait!" Max yelled.  
"What?" Emmy asked.  
"I'm still in my pajamas!"  
Emmy giggled. "You're right. But, our friends won't mind . . . much."

" 'Much?' "

"Come on, Max! They need us!"

"Oh, alright."

"I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart," they recited.

And suddenly, the dragons painted on their wallpaper started to glow. And they soon began to fly around Max and Emmy in the order they flew off the wall. They went faster and faster until the two siblings disappeared in a bright green flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Trouble With Snakes

In Dragon Land, Ord, Zak and Wheezie were playing with their dragon disc by Mushroom Meadow. Cassie was standing by a few small mushrooms, holding a dragon scale, in which the dragons called Emmy and Max with.

"Oh, I hope Emmy and Max come soon," she said. "I want really want them to play Dragon Disc with us."

Suddenly, the siblings appeared right in the middle of the area the other dragons were playing with the disc, and right after Wheezie had threw it. Before anyone had a chance to catch it, Max leaped high in the air and caught it with his left hand.

"Good catch, little buddy," congratulated Ord as he and the others ran up to greet Max and Emmy.

"Thanks," said Max.  
"Why'd you call us?" asked Emmy.

"Well," said Zak, "we were playing with Ord's new dragon disc and . . . wait a second. Max, why are you still in you pajamas?"

Max said, "I was still playing with my new video game when it was past my bedtime last night, so I was still in bed when Emmy woke me up and told me you guys were calling us."

"I don't think our parents would approve of that," said Zak, "especially if it was past our bedtime."

"They might if we were having a sleepover," inputted Wheezie, "with lots of loud and fun things do to keep us awake, such as playing tag, having shouting contests, jumping on our bed . . ."

"Anyway, Cassie decided to invite you two to play with the disc with us," Zak said.

"Would you like to?" asked Cassie.

"Definitely!" replied Emmy.  
"Oh, goody!" Ord said happily.

So, the gang started playing a whole new game of Dragon Disc. Cassie was the first to throw it.

"Catch, Emmy!" she yelled to Emmy as she threw it.

"Caught it!" Emmy yelled as she caught it. "Catch, Wheezie!"

Wheezie caught it. "Catch, Zak!" she said as she handed the disc to Zak.

"Caught it," Zak said, annoyed at the fact that Wheezie would even consider _trying_ to throw the disc to him since he was the right part of her body.

"Throw it to me, Zak!" shouted an eager-to-finally-get-the-disc-thrown-to-him Max.

So, Zak threw it to him. He must have thrown it too high because when Max tried to catch it, it went way over his head and into a nearby bush by a few big mushrooms. So, he ran to the bush to retrieve it. He searched and searched through it until finally located the disc.

"Found it!" he yelled. He bent down to get it. Suddenly, a big snake wiggled upon it and stayed there.

"Ahh!" Max shouted.

"What is it, Max?" asked Emmy, concerned as she ran towards her brother.

"It's a huge snake!"

"Don't worry, little brother," Emmy said, patting Max on his shoulder, for she knew he was a little afraid of snakes. "It won't hurt you. It's probably a clarinet snake. What do you think, Cassie?"

Cassie, who had made her way over to the siblings during Emmy's reassurance along with the rest of the gang, said, "I'm not sure. I think this snake is bigger than a clarinet one. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen a snake like this one." The snake appeared to now be sleeping. She bent down to pick it up.

"But, wh-what if it bites?" asked Ord in fear.

"What if it's poisonous," asked Zak.

"What if it doesn't like mushrooms?" asked Wheezie.

Everyone stared at her.

"Yeah, that would be a real problem," Zak said sarcastically.

"Well, a new animal's gotta like its environment, right?"

"All of you may be right," said Emmy. "Ord, do you have any plastic gloves in your hoard?"

Ord checked his pouch. He first pulled out a huge pie. "Not it," he said, eating it. Then, he pulled out large dragonberry cupcake. "Not it," he said, and ate it. Then he pulled out two plastic gloves. "Not it," he said, mistakenly and attempted to eat them.

"No, Ord!" said Max. "Those are the gloves."

"Oh," realized Ord. "No wonder they didn't taste right."

Ord then handed Emmy the gloves, in which his slob was thankfully only on the outside.

"Eww . . . thanks, Ord," she said.

Then, she bent down to pick the snake up.

"Be careful, Em," Max said.

She picked it up slowly and said, "We should probably show it to Quetzal. He should know what type of snake this is. Come on."

So, with the snake tucked securely in Emmy's hands, since no one else wanted to touch it, Emmy got on Cassie's back and Max got on Ord's, Zak, Wheezie and the gang flew up in the air and to the School in the Sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Information from Quetzal

The gang finally reached the School in the Sky. Zak and Wheezie, Ord and Cassie landed in the playground. Emmy jumped off of Cassie with the snake still sleeping in her arms, and leaded the way to the door of the school. Since she couldn't knock, Wheezie did.

The door opened. There stood Quetzal, the School in the Sky's wisest teacher, (and maybe it's only teacher, at that.) He looked rather glad to see the gang.

"Hola, ninos," he said. "What brings you here?"

Emmy held the snake up.

"Who's this?" asked Quetzal.

Emmy explained: "It's a snake we found in Mushroom Meadow while playing with Ord's new dragon disc."

"And we were wondering if you knew what kind it was since we never saw one like it before," Ord inputted. "We were worried it might be poisonous or something."

"Hmm," Quetzal wondered, examining the snake. "I think I know what kind of snake this is. I think I'll check the big storybook. Come with me, ninos."

So, the gang followed him inside the school. It looked as if the children who were there earlier didn't do such a good job at cleaning up. There were blocks, books, dolls and other toys everywhere.

"Wow," said Zak. "This looks almost as bad as Wheezie's side of the room."

"No, it doesn't!" denied Wheezie.

"You're right," Zak said. "It looks a little _cleaner_ than Wheezie's side of the room."

Wheezie grumbled.

Quetzal sat in his regular throne-like chair after retrieving the big storybook. After Zak and Wheezie's argument over messy rooms, they and the rest of the gang sat around the chair.

"Ah," he said after locating the section of an unusual snake, which resembled the one Emmy carried. "Here it is. An 'Introverted Serpent.' "

"An Intro-_what_?" asked Max.

"An Intro_verted _Serpent, Max," Emmy said. "I heard that word at school. It means a _shy_ serpent, right, Quetzal?"

Quetzal nodded. "A shy snake, really. These types of snakes are rarely found in Dragon Land, but they are known to some dragons to be very shy and unusual creatures. Some dragons are afraid of them, due to some of their features; such as having red stripes right next to black ones, which usually means that a snake is poisonous in Dragon Land, but this particular one is not-"

"Phew," said Ord, relieved.

"- and making laughing sounds when being petted or played with, which usually means they're happy. These creatures are quite friendly."

There was a yawning sound. Everyone looked in Emmy's arms. The snake was finally waking up. Max, who was sitting close to his sister, moved a little further away at the sight of seeing the snake's eyes open.

"Well, since it's not poisonous," Emmy said, "I guess I can take these gloves off. Max, you hold the snake."

"Uh, no, thanks," Max said, nervously. But, before she had a chance to ask him why, Cassie said: "Here, I'll hold him."

Emmy took off the gloves and said: "Quetzal, you said this snake is shy, right?"

Quetzal nodded.

"Well, why?"

"It is because this snake has always seemed to be bashful toward other snakes, snake-like species, and dragons."

"Sort of like me," Cassie said.

"And these snakes seem to not make a lot of friends throughout their lifetime due to this."

"Really?" asked Ord.

Quetzal nodded again.

"That's sad," Wheezie said, softly. Zak agreed.

Then, the gang thanked Quetzal for his help and went outside to the playground, with Cassie still holding the snake. But, before they went too far, Quetzal said:

"Oh, and I wanted to asked you a question, Maxito."

'What is it, Quetzal?" Max asked.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?"

Max giggled. "It's a long story . . ."

After Max rejoined the group, everyone seemed sad.

Ord sighed. "It sure is sad that these types of snakes are so shy that they hardly make any friends."

"Sure is," Wheezie agreed, just as Zak had.

Cassie lightened up and said: "Maybe we can be its friend! We already know that it seems kind of nice and its features aren't as scary as we thought."

"You're right!" said Zak. "Maybe we can even take it on a tour of Dragon Land and introduce it to some clarinet snakes at Musical Reptile Summit."

"You mean we have to go to a place that has _lots_ of snakes?" Max asked in a nervous tone.

"Well, you _do_ want our snake to have reptile friends, don't you?" Emmy asked.

"Yeah, but . . .," Max said, not wanting his friends to know that he was the only one still afraid of the snake.

"But, what, little brother?" Then, it dawned on Emmy: Max was _afraid_ if snakes. Duh. "Max, are you still kind of afraid of this snake and clarinet ones?"

Max nodded, ashamed. Emmy patted his right shoulder.

"Well, it's okay to be afraid of something if you're not very familiar with it."

"Yeah, little buddy," Ord said. "I'm still kinda nervous around this snake and clarinet snakes; even though I learned that clarinet snakes love to play music, remember?"

Max remembered the time he and Ord were afraid of a clarinet snake, when Zak and Wheezie told them that those kinds of snakes loved music and were not very harmful.

"I remember," said Max. "Those snakes were kind of cool."

"So, do you think you want to take this snake to meet some more ones, including clarinets?" Emmy asked.

Max took a deep breath. "Definitely!" he said.

Emmy smiled.

"Well, let's go, gang!" Ord yelled, cheerfully.

So, Cassie handed Emmy back the snake, who had been very quiet throughout the gang's conversation, she got on Cassie's back again, Max got on Ord's again, and they and Zak and Wheezie went up in the air to start their journey for friends for their snake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Looking in Very Merry Valley

The gang was flying in the sky, over and under clouds, passing Rhyme Birds, Dragon Fairies, and other flying creatures if Dragon Land.

Max had recently asked Ord for a telescope and was now looking through it in search of the perfect place for a shy snake to make friends. Zak and Wheezie decided to make Musical Reptile Summit the last place they'd look.

"Do you see a good place yet, Max?" asked Ord.

"Not yet, Ord," Max answered. Then, he thought of something. "Hey, Emmy, do you remember Cutie Pie?"

"Of course, I remember her!" said Emmy, remembering the little rhyme bird she had made friends with about a month ago. Then, she sighed and said: "I sure do miss her; all the games we played; all the rhymes we made."

"Well, why don't we go where she lives, in Very Merry Valley?" Max asked. "Our snake should be able to make a tone of friends there. And plus, you could visit Cutie Pie and her family."

"That's a great idea, Max!" Cassie said.

"And it's great timing for an idea like that, too," Zak said, "because Very Merry Valley is straight ahead."

So the gang flew up ahead to Very Merry Valley. Then, they landed by a big Cheesy Puff bush, where the rhyme birds get their supply of cheesy puffs. Ord sniffed the air.

"Mmm," he said. "These cheesy puffs smell delicious." He picked one off of the bush. "I think I'll have one." He ate it. Then he picked another one. "Or two." He ate it. Then he picked another. "Or maybe three." He ate that one. Then he picked _another_ one.

"Ord," said Wheezie, "We're not here to eat cheesy puffs! We're here to find Cutie Pie and friends for Snaky."

"'Snaky'?" asked Zak.

"Well, that's what I named our little snake friend," Wheezie said.

"Snaky", who Cassie had given back to Emmy, was sound asleep once again.

Suddenly, a little yellow bird flew in front of Emmy. The rest of the gang saw it, too. They all recognized her. But, Emmy did before anyone else.

"Cutie Pie!" she shouted, glad to see her little friend. Then, she put the snake down and hugged her.

Everyone else greeted her, too.

"I'm so glad to see you again!" said Emmy, happily.

"Hey! Yay! Play?" said Cutie Pie.

"Oh, I'd like to play with you," Emmy said, "but, I'm here with my friends in search of some friends for our snake. See?"

Cutie Pie looked at the snake. Suddenly, her eyes got wide. Then she flew behind Emmy, landed on the grass, wrapped her wings around Emmy's right leg and clung to it.

"Very, very scary!" she said.

Max walked where she was, kneeled down, and petted her on the head.

"Its okay, Cutie Pie," he reassured. "I was kind of afraid of him, too, at first."

"Actually, we all were," Cassie said. "Then, we learned all about his features. Like how it's kind of shy, and not poisonous."

"Yeah," said Wheezie, "and how it makes funny noises!"

"That may be the _only_ reason_ you_ like him, Wheezie," Zak inputted quietly.

Cutie Pie unwrapped her arms from Emmy's leg and sighed, kind of relieved. Then, she flew over to Snaky and said: "Hey! Stay! Play?"

Snaky, who was now awake, didn't respond. Instead, he just slithered and turned his head to another direction.

"He still must be shy," said Ord. "Sorry, Cutie Pie."

Suddenly, another rhyme bird flew over to the gang. She was looked kind of older than Cutie Pie, but of the same colored feathers. Then, she landed next to Cutie Pie.

"Hi, Cutie Pie," she said. "What'cha doing?"

"Who are you?" Emmy asked.

"I'm Sally," said the rhyme bird, "Cutie Pie's big sister. Who are you guys?"

The gang introduced themselves.

"Wow!" Max said after the introduction. "You can actually talk like us?"

"Yep," Sally said. "My little sister's still learning how to speak full sentences, rather than just three rhyming words at a time, right, Cutie?"

"Yes. Best. Nest!" Cutie Pie answered.

Sally giggled. "I think she's trying to say that, yes, she is learning how, and that I'm the best sentence-teacher in our nest."

Cutie Pie nodded, hugging her big sister.

"Well," said Cassie, turning to her friends, "it's great Cutie Pie's learning sentences, but we really need to get back to finding friends for Snaky, you guys."

"Oh, I forgot about _that_," Ord said.

"Who's Snaky?" asked Sally.

"A snake we found in Mushroom Meadow," Wheezie said, pointing to him lying on the ground.

"He's very shy," added Zak. "That's why he doesn't have any friends yet."

"Hmm," Sally thought. "Maybe I can help him."

"How?" wondered Max.

"I'll just go over there and introduce myself, and you guys, too."

Zak smacked his forehead. "Now, why didn't _we_ think of that? Introducing ourselves to Snaky?"

"_I_ thought of it," Wheezie said.

"Well, why didn't you _say_ anything?"

"Because I forgot what I was thinking about."

Zak just stared at her.

By this time, Sally had already flown to where Snaky was.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Sally, and these are all of my new friends, plus my sister."

Again, Snaky widened his eyes, slithered quietly, and turned his head to another direction.

"Don't be afraid," Sally said, petting the snake on its head. "I just wanna be your friend."

"We all do," Cassie said. "Right, guys?"

All of them nodded.

Snaky slowly turned back towards Sally and the gang. Then, his mouth slowly stretched into a smile.

Max gasped. "He's . . . he's smiling. He's actually smiling!"

"I think he knows that we're his friends, now," Emmy said.

"Befriend. Friend. End!" said Cutie Pie.

"I think she means that we've befriended a friend 'till the end," inputted Sally.

"And, now we know how to get more people to befriend Snaky," said Cassie. "Thanks Sally!"

"No problem," Sally said.

"Now, let's go see if any other animals here will introduce themselves to Snaky the same way you did, Sal," Ord said. "See ya!"

Everyone else said their goodbyes to Sally and Cutie Pie, and travelled through the rest of Very Merry Valley, with Emmy holding Snaky. Sure enough, the gang did find lots of other creatures there who happily introduced themselves to Snaky the same way Sally did, such as Dragon Fairies, a caterpoozle, and other types of birds. And each time, Snaky would bashfully smile at them. Soon, he had been introduced to by almost 20 animals in this valley.

Finally, Max said: "Why don't we go somewhere else to search for some new friends for Snaky? We've been here for a long time."

"We sure have," said Emmy, who had, unnoticeably before now, had worn a watch. "It's almost 2:40."

"Which means we've missed lunch!" Ord said in horror.

Emmy giggled. "Well, why don't we have a few cheesy puffs and dragonberries while we're here? Then, we'll continue our journey for friends.

The gang agreed. So everyone picked cheesy puffs and dragonberries off of bushes and had a quick feast.

---------------

Sorry this chapter took so long to get published. I've just been so caught up in school and counseling. (Sigh) I've really been stressed out with that stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: More Friends for Snaky

Soon as the gang finished their quick little feast, they were in the air again, trying to think of a place to find friends for Snaky. After a while, Emmy said:

"Hey, how about Snowy Summit? We could take Snaky to meet Chilly and Nippy."

"That's a great idea, Emmy," Max said, "But we didn't bring our snow clothes."

"Don't worry," Ord said. "I always bring extra winter clothes with me in my hoard. Some in every size this time, even small enough for a snake. " He remembered once when Max needed a snowsuit, but he only had the last one in extra large.

"Great!" said Cassie. "Now we can all go to Snowy Summit and stay warm while we're there."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Wheezie. "Let's go-go-go!"

So, the gang flew all the way to Snowy Summit. When they got there and landed, it was snowing in really big snowflakes.

Max shivered. "I'm ready for my winter clothes, Ord."

"M-me, too," shivered Zak.

Ord reached into his hoard and pulled out four dragon-sized purple scarves for him, Zak, Wheezie and Cassie, two small ones for Emmy and Max, and an extra small for Snaky. He did the same with hats and gloves, with the exception of gloves for the snake, because he obviously doesn't have any hands to cover them up with. After that, everyone thanked Ord for their winter gear and the gang walked through the snow. After a while, they still couldn't find their snow friends.

"Gosh," said Emmy. "Where _are_ Chilly and Nippy?"

"Maybe they got trapped under all this snow," Ord said.

The gang stopped searching for a minute. At this time, Max was standing in front of Ord, where he suddenly sighted a huge snow pile behind Ord beginning to move.

"Or maybe they turned into a huge, snow monster!" he said, knowing that it couldn't be a _real_ snow monster.

"Wh-why do you say that?" Ord asked kind of worried.

"Look behind you!"

Sure enough, the snow piled up behind Ord began to move again. Ord looked behind him and yelled "AAAHH!" Then, he ran to go hide behind Max. After that, the snow pile kept on moving, and as it moved, more snow was coming off. Finally the pile then resembled a snowman and a little snow dog.

"Hey, that's not a huge snow monster," shouted Wheezie. "That's Chilly and Nippy!"

"Sure is!" said Chilly.

"Phew!" said a relieved Ord as he came from behind Max.

"What were you two doing all covered in snow?" asked Emmy.

Chilly explained: "Well we both were playing a game of 'Snowball fight', and Nippy was winning, as always. After a while of throwing more snowballs at each other, we both got tired. So we went over by that snow covered rock"-he pointed to a rock covered in snow-"and rested. But we soon fell asleep by mistake. And it snowed all over us." Nippy barked in agreement.

Max giggled. "Well you two sure did get covered!"

"Yep. So what brings you guys to Snowy Summit today? You wanna do some sledding? Build a snow fort?" Chilly asked.

"No. We came to introduce you two to Snaky," Wheezie said, while holding up Snaky so the snowman and snowdog could see him.

Nippy barked in fear as he ran behind Chilly. Max said: "Don't be frightened, Nippy. He's really nice and he's not at all dangerous."

With that being said, the snowdog came out from behind Chilly and walked slowly toward Snaky. Snaky smiled a little. Nippy did, too, and then he started licking him (even though that's kinda gross, but Nippy's a sweet dog.)

"I see Snaky has a new friend already," said Emmy.

"Make that _two_ new friends, that is if Chilly wants to be friends with him, too," Ord inputted.

"Well, sure I'll be his friend. I love making new friends! And I'm sure you already know that Nippy does, don't ya, boy?" Nippy agreed with two barks.

"Wow," said Cassie. "Snaky's making a whole lot of new friends, and he seems to be getting less shy, also!"

Zak agreed. "Yeah! We might not even have to go Musical Reptile Summit at this rate."

"Really?" asked a hopeful Max. Then, realizing how he sounded, he then tried to act sad about it, and said: "I mean, aw, really?"

"Where's that summit? I haven't heard of it before," said Chilly.

Cassie explained: "Well, Zak and Wheezie said that this summit is located on the other side of Dragon Land and it's a place where lots of clarinet snakes, or snakes that love music, live and all of them, maybe even the shy ones, get along perfectly fine, so everyone there has at least one friend-"

"-and since our snake is, or was, very shy," inputted Wheezie, "and is a new creature to Dragon Land also, we all wanted to take him there to meet animals of his own kind: reptiles!"

"Oh," said an understanding Chilly. "Well that's a good idea, because if I was a new animal, or in my case, snowman, I think I'd want to be surrounded by my favorite thing, which is snow. Wouldn't you, Nippy? Nippy?"

Everyone looked at the unresponsive snowdog, who was now sleeping.

Wheezie giggled. "I guess Nippy was still kinda tired from the snow fight, huh?"

"That's almost as tired as you make _me_ every day, Wheeze," Zak said in a half-playful, half-serious voice.

"Oh, Zakky!"

Max yawned. "To tell the truth, Nippy's doing exactly what _I_ feel like doing right now. I'm pooped. We've been out looking for friends for Snaky all day."

"Oh, Max," said Emmy, "you're only tired right now because you stayed up all night playing that new video game." Then she rolled up her snowsuit sleeve and looked at her watch. "But it _is_ getting kinda late. It's 5:00."

"Wow! We have been searching all day," said Ord, surprised. "And I already missed the right time to have lunch, so I don't want to miss dinner, too."

"But, Ord?" asked Cassie, "Isn't dinner at 7:00?"

"Sure, but I wanna get an early start."

"Oh, Ord!" the whole gang said. Then they started laughing.

"Well, it was nice meeting your little snake friend," said Chilly, soon as everyone stopped laughing. "Hope you find even more friends for him. Now I better be getting tired little Nippy home." He picked up Nippy, who was still sleeping, slowly and put him in his arms. "Bye, everyone."

"Bye, Chilly. Bye Nippy," the gang whispered. When those two were gone, Cassie said: "Well I guess we should go to Musical Reptile Summit tomorrow."

"Definitely," agreed Emmy. "We both should probably get going, Max. Max?" She looked over at her brother, who was lying in the snow and seemed to be asleep, just as Nippy was. She sighed and said "Oh, brother."

"Fooled ya!" Max yelled, jumping up from the snow. Everyone laughed again. Then, both of the siblings said their goodbyes and see-ya-laters to Cassie, Ord, Zak and Wheezie, who also exchanged goodbyes. But before they went home, Emmy picked up the snake and told him: "Max and I will be back tomorrow, okay?" Snaky smiled in response. "Wanna say bye to Snaky, Max?"

"Uh, sure," Max said. He carefully petted the snake and said "See ya later, Snaky." Emmy put him in Cassie's hands while she held her brother's hand. Then they both said: "I wish, I wish to use this rhyme, to go back home, until next time." Green sparkles appeared until they sent the siblings home in a bright flash.

Now back in the playroom, Max yawned and leaned his head on Emmy's shoulder and said "Now I'm really pooped."

"Well, don't fall asleep on me," Emmy playfully snapped, "because I'm going in my bedroom and take a rest before dinner, which is what you should do, too. Max?"

But this time, he had actually fallen asleep. Emmy just rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and smiled as she put her arm around her little brother's shoulders.

* * *

WOW. Sorry I took so LONG to type this next chapter. I had just completely had forgotten about this story over the summer. And now it's almost time for my school to start back. I hope to have finished the story by then. Please review!


End file.
